Summer's Bash
by tonbonkittybon
Summary: COLLABORATION - Lincoln's summer vacation has finally kicked off, but this summer promises to be the wildest adventure yet. STORY BY: crafordbrian17; WRITTEN BY: tonbonkittybon; DIRECTED BY: crafordbrian17
1. Night Out 1

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

BANG!

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lincoln dashed out the door like a madman with too much glee. He didn't care about the sweltering heat. There was only one thing on his mind as he joined the rest of his classmates in celebration,

"It's finally here! The time of freedom! Freedom from school! Freedom from homework! Freedom to hangout with whoever we want, whenever we want, wherever we want!" He tore of his shirt and delivered the proclamation, "SUMMER VACATION IS HERE TO STAY!"

"Sounds like you're already in high spirits," Girl Jordan startled him from behind.

"Uaa! Uh... was I talking out loud again?" Lincoln scratched his head.

"Heheheh, oh it's nothing," Girl Jordan wagged her hand, "Hey, I'm having a summer block party over at my place tomorrow night. You wanna come over?"

"I dunno. The last time we went there was..." he had mental flashbacks of that party where everything that could have gone wrong...did, "...quite exposing."

"Don't worry, nothing like that will happen again," Girl Jordan said, "I'll ask some friends to come later tonight to drop an invite."

When she walked away, Lincoln noticed for the first time the impact his and Clyde's daily antics had. Everyone was eyeing them, especially the girls. They really wanted to get close to them, closer to Clyde due to his single status.

"Huh," he muttered, "And all we did was be ourselves. Wait, how did I not notice before?"

Just then, Vanzilla drove to the curb.

"Lincoln!" Lori yelled, "Time to get your keister back home!"

"Uh, right!" Lincoln hopped in and buckled up, still looking at the rather large crowd of eyes following his every move.

"Well, well, Mr. Love Doctor," Luna outright scared him with the way she said that line.

"AAAAA! What-what are you-what are you...huh?"

"Oh, you know that look in their eyes, right?" Luna nudged, "They look like they're ready to pounce on you, the way that Lori pounced on Bobby yesterday!"

"Hey, that's just for our special date tomorrow, and you know it!" Lori snapped.

"Surrrre, it is..."

"Special, huh?" Lincoln felt like he was missing out on something.

"It's nothing!" Lori drove away from the school, "So, what's the special occasion, Lincoln?"

"Oh, Jordan was gonna invite me and Ronnie Anne to a block party tomorrow," Lincoln explained.

"You should totally go, man!" Luna cheered, "Seeing you with RA would set their hearts ablaze with passion and-Hey, maybe I can use that one!"

"Maybe we could stop by, too," Lori mused, "I can't wait to finally relax and enjoy myself, free from the stress of school."

An hour later, Lincoln opened up a video chat with Ronnie Anne.

"I dunno..." Ronnie Anne said, "Block parties always rub me the wrong way."

"Relax," Lincoln assured her, "It's gonna be a big one, plenty of stuff for us to do."

"That'll end with your thunder thighs _storming_ the net, I assume?"

Lincoln facepalmed, "Ok. Ok. I get it."

"Hahaha!" Ronnie calmed him down, "Ok, I'll come check it out. See you tomorrow night?"

"Count on it," Lincoln signed off, then went downstairs supposedly to grab a snack.

Only to be impeded by Stella, Maggie, Carol, and his parents. "EEK!" He immediately hid ran back up and hid behind the wall, "What the heck are they doing here?! This can't be a normal block party..." He listened in as the girls were-

"Just Lincoln?" Lynn Sr said, "I'd be fine if he went with Lori, but why only Lincoln?"

"Believe me, we would bring Lori, but..." Carol explained, "things can get a bit too chaotic when his sisters meddle, you know?"

"Plus, my parents will be watching the whole party as security guards," Stella added, "He'll have nothing to worry about."

Maggie noticed his white tuff of hair, "Carol, up there."

"Hey, Lincoln!" Carol waved.

"URK...busted..." Lincoln slowly walked downstairs, "Hi...heard you were visiting?..."

"Yeah! We just wanted to see if you wanna come to the block party," she said, "It's at 7pm, and there's gonna be a DJ, slide, photo op, everything!"

"Neat! Oh, do you mind if I bring Ronnie Anne?"

"That would make the party ten times better!" Stella cheered, "We've been hitting it off pretty good since she left."

"So, we're on for tomorrow, then?" Carol asked.

"You know it!" Lincoln and the girls waved each other goodbye as they gave him the envelopes and left. He was smiling as they left his field of vision, but as soon as he closed the door, he knew what was coming, "So, what do you think, Dad? I'll be fine if I'm with Ronnie Anne, and she's a tough girl."

"Looks like you're all set, then," His did fist-bumped, "I'll drop you off at when it starts, so you better hurry up and pack."

"Thanks, dad!" Lincoln hugged him, then bolted upstairs to plan for his first free day.

Completely unaware that his sisters have heard every single word.

"So, Carol thinks I'm too chaotic for her little shindig, huh?!" Lori screamed.

"The party will be tons better when I'm rocking it!" Luna groaned, "Who's idea was it to leave us out?!"

"I can't believe Maggie wouldn't let me in on the secret," Luan said, "Maybe I should leave her a little jelly on her toast, am I right?"

"I dunno why you're all freaked out," Lynn polished her new fencing armor, "We have our own plans, don't we?"

"But your plans are all unnecessary roughness and roughhousing!" Lori snapped, "When do we ever get to experience an exciting time to celebrate our youth?!"

"Might I suggest a cure for your brash impulsiveness before you attempt to invent a celebratory tradition?" Lisa quipped.

"How about an outlet for your frustrations?" Lynn donned her armor, "I've just taken a liking to this fencing gig. HWAZA! YA-" She swiped and thrust her sword into the wall.

"What was that?!" The father screamed.

"Uh, nothing!" Lynn said as she struggled to free her weapon.


	2. Night Out 2

The next day, Lincoln double checked his gear to make certain he was ready for anything. That night, Ronnie Anne had arrived at the house the moment he was about to leave. They had one last hurrah before his dad prepped them for the long walk.

"Is Clyde already there?" She asked.

"No, he's out of town with his dads," Lincoln said, "I guess I'll have quite a story to tell him, huh?"

"Oh, that's a given," Ronnie punched his shoulder.

"Alright, you two," his father said, "Remember, don't do anything to hurt anybody. And don't go overboard with the fun. I know it's the first day of summer vacation, but promise me you save some of that energy for the rest of the summer."

"I promise," Lincoln sneaked in a wink to Ronnie Anne, "We'll be back soon, Dad!" He said as he hopped off the porch.

"Alright, son!" His dad waved, "Meet back up at this spot!" He saw Lincoln wave back and make his way towards the street. But he stopped Ronnie Anne, "Psst! Keep an extra sharp eye on him. He can be a bit too playful sometimes..."

"Haha, you worry too much, Mr. Loud," Ronnie Anne remarked as she hopped off, "Don't worry. He won't escape me."

With that, the two were on their merry way. And once the house was out of their line of sight...

"BOO-YAH! MEGA FIVE!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne fist pumped and high-fived.

"This is gonna be the best opening summer night EVER!" Lincoln cheered.

"Mollie's cannonball record is _mine_!" Ronnie Anne smacked.

"Right before I take it back! I must avenge the humiliation that vicious dog and that splashless diving board have forced upon me!"

"Hah! I'll smack you six ways from Subway before you get the chance!"

"You'll have to catch me somewhere in her house!"

"Hey, Lincoln! Ronnie Anne!" Stella was the first to hug and greet them, "Good to see you!"

"Been a while, Stel!" Ronnie Anne fist bumped her, "Heart as big as your hair?"

"Are your freckles as complicated as your gifts?" They laughed it off, "Hahaha, but seriously! I can't believe you survived Great Lakes Middle!"

"I have my ways. My mom made me think on my own two feet, so I knew what was coming."

Lincoln joined in, "So, what's your big plans for the evening?"

"Well, first is the photo booth," Stella said, "Then, maybe the cannonball competition? Jordan just got an Olympic diving board installed-"

"No way! The diving board got higher?!" Ronnie Anne got excited.

"Forget cannonball! I'm gonna set a belly flop record!" Lincoln quipped,

much to the girls' worry, "Uhhhh-"

"Kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Careful, Romeo," Girl Jordan popped up behind him, "Remember the last time you played with someone's heart?"

"Hey, Jordan! It's been a-" Lincoln reached out for a handshake, but he had to settle with a brief hug, "Uhhhh..."

"I know, I know," Jordan said, "I just needed to pick up a few friends, is all." She grabbed his hand, "Let's go! Everyone's waiting for you!"

"Waiting for huh?!" That set off Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's first red alarm.

"Hey, Lincoln," Cici walked up, "Hello, Ronnie Anne."

"Nice to meet you," Ronnie shook her hand.

"Hi, Cic-uy..." Lincoln approached Cici, but he got the same hug-out fake out, "Uh, congrats on getting into Royal Woods High..."

"Thanks!" Cici said, "So, are you ready for the first big hangout of the summer?"

"Oh, you know it!" Lincoln cheered.

"We have a lot to catch up on," Girl Jordan said, "Come on, let's get this party started!"

Ronnie Anne was a little confused about why Jordan and Cici wrapped themselves around Lincoln's shoulders, and started blabbing away, "Uh, Stella? Isn't this supposed to be a block party?"

"It is," Stella answered, "but only a few people from around town were invited."

"Huh...did she tell you why?"

"No idea. Maybe it's because of Lincoln? Jordan tried to get Clyde to come, but he insisted on sitting this one out. I can imagine some of his fans already watching his every move."

"Yow! I'd be worried if _I _had a rabid fan base like that!"

"Hahahaha, same here!"

Some time later, the gang made it to the front of Jordan's residence.

"Ok, you two!" Jordan cheered, "Are you ready to enter paradise?"

"Bring it on!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne took their fighting stance. But as soon as the front gate to the house opened, their bodies were reduced to jelly, "Holy toledo..."

Lincoln never had the time to behold the actual house. This was Ronnie Anne's first time here. But the house was something, eight times as big as his own house, and way more modern and contemporary than either of the residences they lived in. And that was just on the outside; imagining the luxuries that lie within the front doors sent their minds into overdrive.

"Uh...have you been to her house at all?..." Ronnie Anne whispered.

"Just the backyard..." Lincoln responded while they walked.

"Yeah, but...have you been inside the dang thing..."

"I gotta pay attention to my surroundings more often," Lincoln rubbed his head.

"You haven't been inside, have you? The party's just starting, and everyone's waiting for you!"

Ronnie Anne was about to question the validity of the invitation list, but the moment the front door opened, all words ceased to exist.

The inside of the mansion was about as open as they expected. Giant living room, home theater, and staircases aside. But the real kicker was who all occupied the space. All girls. Lincoln was the only guy there.

"Ok, Lame-o..." Ronnie Anne was staring at the space, "Is there something that you missed out on?..."

"There's no way this is real..." Lincoln mouthed, "I had to have passed out somewhere-YOWCH!"

"Sorry," Renee giggled, "couldn't resist."

"Agh...Really, Renee? The fingernails?..." Lincoln rubbed his elbow, "Wait, I thought you didn't like me."

"Whaaat? Now, who told you that?" Renee playfully yanked his arm, "Come on, this place has everything!"

"Whoa, Hey! Easy on the merchandise!" Lincoln was plopped on a lazy-boy, right beside a familiar face, "Yow! Who-Cristina?!"

"Hehe, hello, Lincoln!"

"Wha-whawhawha...how do you do?"

"I've been doing fine," Cristina smiled, which got him to blush.

"Rough landing as always, huh?" Another familiar face with a familiar voice.

"Hm? Carlota?" Lincoln said, "How did you know about this?"

"Yeah," Ronnie Anne grinned and placed her elbow on top of her sister's head, "How _did_ you find out?"

"Sorry!" Carlota said, "I overheard your chat with Lincoln. I couldn't help myself."

Ronnie Anne, Carol, Becky, Dana, Beatrix, Whitney, Stella, Cici, Mandee, Jackie, Maggie, and Haiku all said in unison, "YES, YOU COULD."

"CHEESE AND QUACKERS!" Lincoln jumped out of the seat and hit the floor, making a popcorn bowl fall onto his head and covering his hair, "Uh...dark! The darkness unknown! Anybody out there?!" He stumbled around trying to get the bowl off, but then he tripped and fell into someone's arms, "Gah-Oof! Whew...thanks for reaching out...that was a nightmare..."

"I live to serve."

"Huh?" Lincoln finally got the bowl off him, "Haiku? I never pegged you to be a party girl."

"Even I need a light every now and then," Haiku said, "the same way that you need darkness to rest."

"Uh-sure! Sure..." Lincoln steadied himself back on his feet, "Uh, did you bring Maggie?"

"No. She followed me of her own volition."

"Get this, Linc," Carol dragged Maggie to him, "She jumped at me the moment Jordan gave me the invite and told me hat you were gonna be here."

"Come on, Carol. Why would she-" Lincoln laughed until he saw Maggie actively avoid eye contact with him, "sheeeeee...seriously came for me?"

"That mirror mime performance really got her looking into her own reflection," Carol hugged her, "or so she says."

Maggie just whipped out her cellphone and texted.

"PS, she's not texting," Whitney winked and made Lincoln blush.

"Get offa me," Maggie went to the backyard.

"Uh, what's with her?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, nothing we'd able to understand," Jackie said, "So, how's everything back at your place?"

"Still as loud as ever, Jackie! You and Mandee wanna stop by later?"

"Maybe, but we've still got plenty of shopping to do," Mandee tucked Jackie in and winked, "Right?"

"Uh...Right..." Lincoln hurried to the kitchen, "So, Carol, Whitney? Any goodies in the fridge?"

"How about a popsicle?" Kat surprised him in front of the fridge.

"Ah...what flavor?"

"Do we have cherry?" Kat opened the freezer.

"No, just chocolate and-"

Lincoln and Kat saw a watermelon kiwi popsicle and grabbed, "DIBS!"

Lincoln suddenly released his hand, "Kat, hang on. Didn't you try to nail me for that horrible advice I gave Zach?"

"Ah-th-Come on!" Kat scratched her shoulder, "That was years ago! I'm over it already."

"Ooh! Is that kiwi melon?" Beatrix grabbed an extra popsicle Kat had and took a lick out of it.

"Uh, that's for Lincoln," Kat said.

"Oh. Oops," Beatrix gave that popsicle to him.

"Uh...Thanks?" Lincoln hesitantly accepted the slobbered treat, "Wait, Beatrix. Didn't your dad have requirements for you to go out?"

"He did," Beatrix showed him her report card, "and I beat all of them!" Straight A's, not a single grade below a 99...

"Well, thanks for rubbing it in my face," Lincoln and Kat joked. They both momentarily freaked at how they had the same thoughts before laughing together.

Ronnie Anne was close to her friends in Great Lakes City, but never _this_ close. Or this many...

"Sweet hangout, huh, Ron?" Nikki came and interrupted her train of thought.

"Nikki?" Ronnie looked at her, then back at Carlota, "Ugh...let me guess..."

"Yep. Carlota wouldn't shut up about how adorable Lincoln is," Nikki joked, "I only came to stop her yammering."

"She does have that effect on people..." Ronnie Anne almost let the key word pass under her nose, "Wait...adorable?"

"Her words..." Nikki slyly pointed at Carlota, who had to whisper a small apology after receiving a glare.

"Hey, take a load off!" Nikki leaped over the couch and spread her legs out, "We're Just here to relax! It's summer!"

"And what better way to kick it off than with the blockbuster hit," Carol held up a disc and several controllers, "Sweet Summer Frights!"

Becky, Dana, Mandee, Whitney, Kat and Beatrix yelled, "SWEET!"

"Uhhhh...I think I'll head out to the pool instead..." Lincoln backed away to the kitchen.

"Ooh, you wanna try out the slides?" Paula walked by.

"Nah, it's gotta be the board for me," Lincoln said, "But at least your cast came off, right, Paula?"

"Yeah! I can finally soak up some of that cool crisp water splash."

"Not to mention, a nice little stroll around town after?" Dana tossed him a soda.

"We should, Dana!" Lincoln popped it open and drank, "Where should we go?"

"I always wanted to try out the new Laser Park at the arcade..." Becky stretched her arms.

"Haha, we can do it-" Lincoln was about to head out, but then he saw her rip her dress off reveal a two-piece, "Uh, Becky...what are you doing?..."

"There's a pool outside! I'm not gonna pass up that opportunity!"

Just then, he saw a bunch of girls start to get in their swimsuits. "You know, on second thought...I'll get myself warmed up before I go out there."

"What?!" Mollie appeared behind him, "You'd rather waste away at some dumb game than kick off the night outside?"

"I warned you," Ronnie Anne joked, "Definition of Lame-o right here."

"Have you seen who's _not_ here, Mollie?" Lincoln whispered to her.

They just took one glance around the house... and shrugged it off.

"Hmm...beats me. But, lighten up! I mean, come on!" Mollie headlocked him, "We're all friends, right?"

"Heheh...sure, BUT-" Lincoln faked her out. He suddenly kicked her legs back, causing them to fall backwards and shake the kitchen table.

"Oh no you don't!" Ronnie Anne grabbed a pillow and bashed them, attracting a piledrive from Renee. The four got into a play fight until Jordan jumped in and separated them.

"Hey, Hey, Whoa! The night's still young!" Jordan said, "There's plenty of pool and food for everyone!"

"Well, Mollie?" Ronnie Anne came to her, "Shall we hit the pool?"

"And put the cannonballers to shame?!" Mollie tore her clothes off and revealed her swimsuit, "I'm in!"

"Oh it's on!" Renee chased after them.

Soon, several girls flew out of the house and into the pool trying to catch Ronnie Anne. Maggie and Haiku made for the photo booth, while Carlota and Paula sampled the food table.

"Oooh!" Carlota drooled, "So many goodies! Fried dumplings, enchiladas, sesame chicken-*GAASSSPPPP* we can make our own subs?!"

"They have everything here!" Paula snacked on a prime rib, "Can't believe Lincoln wanted to skip thi-"

"I know, right?" Carlota muffled through her mega sub, "And he loves stuffing himself with my abuela's cooking!"

"Uh...maybe you wanna cut back a little?" Paula slowly backed away from Carlota, who was already in culinary predator mode, "Your hips are a little-"

"And let all this go to waste?" Carlota said, "You know what they say, Paula. Waste not, want not." Not at all noticing the immediate effect all that good food was having on her lower body.

Ronnie Anne was the first to climb the new diving board. "Everybody gangway!" She shouted, "This one's going in the corner pocket!" Once she got to the top, she just kept going and jumped, "EIGHT BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL-"

-SPLOOSH-

The resultant shock of her crashing the surface of the water sent a small tidal wave surging through the outside of the pool. Everyone gave an emphatic cheer, except Maggie and Haiku.

"Woohoo!" Ronnie Anne popped her head out of the water, "How's that?"

"Not bad," Mollie nodded, "but I've been perfecting my techni-"

"Hey, niña!" Carlota called from the food table, "Why don't you do that thing we always do at the rooftop pool?!"

"Oh! That lofty lift!" Ronnie snapped her fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Cici asked.

"Oh, my family always makes these crazy challenges," Ronnie Anne explained, "One time, I got dared to haul as many people as I could across the pool. I carried seven adults!"

"Pffttt! There's no way," Maggie doubted.

"Wanna bet?" Ronnie got into her fighting stance, "Climb aboard, ladies! The lofty lift is about to take off!"

"EEEEEE!" Carlota squealed and ran full speed ahead into the pool, "Let's go, ladies!" and climbed onto Ronnie Anne.

"Easy, that's-OOOOGH!" Ronnie sensed something off about Carlota, "What...have you... been putting on?!..."

"What are you talking about?" Carlota steadied herself on Ronnie's shoulders

"You're heavier than usual! What did you eat?!" Ronnie Anne shouted, "How are you-gasp..." she felt it.

"Aaah!" Carlota flinched, "Ronalda, where are you grabbing?!"

"Not my fault your butt got bigger!" Ronnie grunted. Somehow, Carlota had eaten so much food that her bottom suddenly became plumper than it already was. She lifted the giant butt and took a small peek at the food table. The already-half-empty food table, "Oh, sweet momma-WHOA HEY!"

It had already begun. Nikki, Jordan, Mollie, Cici, Renee, Stella, and Jackie had jumped ship and climbed aboard. Paula, Maggie, and Haiku were sloshing on the edge of the pool watching the hilarity ensue.

"Hahaha, looks like fun!" Nikki jumped in.

"I'm gonna be the top!" Mollie was halfway up the small human tower.

"Eep!" Ronnie grunted, "Heheh...take it easy..." the more girls that piled on her, the harder she felt the butt pressing against her head, "shoulda left you..._behind_...argh, don't laugh..."

"Look! I'm scaling the mountain!" Cici was hanging off Carlota's rear, while Girl Jordan imitated an alphorn.

"AAAH! Careful with that, Cici!" Carlota yelped.

"Oy vey..." Ronnie did her best to hold onto the tower, "Who's...the one...not...being...ok, this is too much..." but there were already so many girls stacked on top that she was losing her strength, and her hold on the bottom bottom.

When Mollie reached the top, "Hahaha! I'm queen of the-gulps?"

"Uh...can't...guys, might...wanna-*GASP*" Ronnie was forced to throw Carlota off her shoulders when she saw that giant plumpy flesh sagging, covering her face, "MY EYYYES!" The tower came crumbling down. Everyone hit the water hard, but not as hard as Carlota, whose miniature cannonball was able to send a massive tidal wave across the backyard, drenching Maggie, and sliding Paula and Haiku to the photo booth where they had an awkward snapshot of themselves taken.

After the wave subsidied, the girls popped their heads out of the surface. It took Cici snickering to make everyone lose their cool and have a big laugh.

"Oy, maldita sea..." Ronnie Anne plucked her ears, "Carlino's gonna be so jealous!"

"Well, that's one cannonball we'll never beat," Mollie joked, "Hey! Who's up for a chicken fight!"

Carlota, Cici, Cristina, and Renee swam towards Mollie and Ronnie Anne.

"Uh-uh," Ronnie halted Carlota, "You're carrying me this time."

"What?! That's no fun..."


	3. Night Out 3

And Lincoln saw how the tower was badly rear ended.

"I _really _gotta pay attention to my surroundings more often," he muttered, then straightened himself out. He slowly walked up behind the couch, "I didn't know you were into horror games, Carol..."

"A girl's gotta unwind somehow, right?" Carol smirked.

"What you call unwind," Whitney was tense throughout the chapter, "I call an adrenaline delay..."

"Hey, watch that door thing..." Lincoln pointed.

"Ooh, good call..." Kat whispered.

"Wait, this thing?" Beatrix made her character trigger the red flag.

"No, he meant _avoid_ the death-door," Mandee quipped.

Lincoln munched on his popsicle, "Hey, is that a port?"

"Mandee, watch my back..." Dana moved her character into position.

"Looks like a trap..." Carol muttered.

"Oh, here's a flashlight!" Becky moved her character away from the light.

"NO! DON'T-" Dana was too late.

Becky's character triggered a trap that made a deformed monster chomp three characters in half. Carol and Dana screamed.

Lincoln and Whitney jolted upward and landed on the couch in each other's arms, "AAAAA! THE HAR!...HAR!...HAR!..."

Carol fanned herself, "I don't what's scarier...the monster or you two..."

Mandee took a small peek, "It's the monster. You two look adorable cuddled together."

"Huh?" The two looked at each other.

"Well, he's always looked adorable," Kat admitted, "but I think it stands out when he's in motion."

"Eh, I don't get it..." Lincoln whispered.

"I mean, that look in your eyes when you're walking with your friends and putting together all kinds of plans of action, it's really grown on me the past few months."

"Oh...really? It's not something my sisters said?"

"A little bit," Becky said, "Lori kept blabbing away at how you use your mind to weasel your sisters out of intense situations."

"Oh, I didn't reali-buh..." He stopped himself and jumped off her lap.

"Realize what?" Whitney pestered.

"I sense a connection being establiiiiiiiiiished." Carol teased and paused the game, "Go on, Lincoln. What were you about to say?"

"I...uh..." Lincoln's eyes scrambled for an observation to take his mind off the adorable revelation. Then, his eyes crossed Whitney's hair, "I...didn't realize how puffy your hair is, Whitney!" Good save...

"Oh," Whitney fluffed her hair a bit, "It does look ok, but most of the time I get a sudden _poof_ like, my hair just splits in the summer heat. I think I spent a good hour trying to control my frizz."

"My hair's just long, so it's not like I have to worry about puffiness," Kat commented, "Now, getting it snagged by a locker, on the other hand..."

"Ugh, that's the worst!" Carol agreed, "One time, my hair got tangled in one of those hook things."

"Did you have trouble with hoodie sweaters?" Whitney asked.

"Uh, sometimes, but I've always found a workaround," Carol answered.

"Not me," Whitney griped, "I still haven't found a way to fit it all in without something shocking me."

"I don't know how women with puffy hair pull it off," Beatrix commented, "There's a very thin line between having full hair and looking like a car washed muppet."

"But Nikki doesn't have puffy hair, though," Becky noted.

"Are you saying, just straighten it out?" Whitney was a little shocked, "Lincoln, what do you think?"

Lincoln didn't know what they meant, so he stroked Whitney's hair to check their words against the actual condition...and threw the entire conversation off-track, "Um...I dunno. Feels pretty soft to me."

"Really?" Dana asked, "You don't see anything wrong with it?"

"Not really. And if it does go super puffy, maybe it could be your own pillow."

"Hihihihi...that's actually pretty funny," Whitney commented.

"You don't say..." Beatrix thought about her own hair, "Hey, Lincoln. How's my hair feel?"

"Um..." Lincoln stroked Beatrix's hair, "It's like silk...soft and smooth..."

"Aw, that's adorable how you said that," Dana commented.

"*GULP* Did I say that out loud?!" Lincoln blurted out.

"Yeah, you sidetracked big time," Carol leaned her head on top of his.

"What is even happening?..."

"Hahhhh..." Carol muffled herself in Lincoln's head, "Wow, you're so warm."

"Whoa...it's chilly in here," Mandee felt his shoulder, "How are you not freezing?"

"No idea?" Lincoln got nervous, then he was suddenly snuggled by all seven girls, "Uhhh..."

"What? Your sisters never told you?" Kat teased him.

"Told me what?"

"Dude, look over there," Dana turned the game off and activated the tv's webcam feature.

"Whoa..." Lincoln saw exactly was she meant. They really did look lovable all snuggled up together. Especially him, because he was a perfect match with anyone, "Heheh...I didn't notice..."

"I'm guessing your sisters never told you for good reason," Dana said.

"Probably because he'd go off and mishandle his cute side," Carol joked.

"Blech...not that cliche again," Lincoln said.

"But it's true, right?" And Whitney kissed his cheek without warning.

"Yow!" Lincoln yelped, "Where'd that come from?!"

"No reason," suddenly Becky.

"I'm sensing a pattern here..." Lincoln muttered as each girl took their turn hugging and kissing him. When they all finished, he grabbed a napkin and wiped his face, "Ok, you got me. I do have that charming side."

"I bet you love your sisters a lot, huh?" Mandee said.

"Yeah, but...we never outright say it to each other."

"Why not?"

"Well..." Lincoln blushed, "It's only said between boyfriends and girlfriends, not between siblings...especially when you're the odd man out in a family because then we get into EWW territory."

"Well," Kat had an idea, "We're all friends, right? Can we hear you say it just once?"

"Huh?!" Lincoln jumped.

"Yeah! I wanna hear it, too!" Beatrix pleaded.

"I think I know where this is going," Becky leaned against the couch.

Soon, all the girls wanted to hear it.

Lincoln gave it a thought. He hasn't heard his sisters say it to him...or Ronnie Anne, but that was because their bond is that strong, and they were that self-aware. But was it ok to say it here? He decided to try it out, in the arms of the older girls who were sure to react to the phrase.

He drew in a small breath and said, "I love you all."

"Awwww!" The girls snuggled him tighter.

"Heh...that actually felt kinda nice..." Lincoln hugged them for a second, then realized how big the windows were and withdrew, "Ok! Uh... I better get outta here before I 'abuse my adorable powers'!"

"Ok, Lincoln!" Mandee waved, "we'll be waiting for you!"

Dana snickered, "Why'd you say it like that..."

Lincoln waved to them, then went upstairs to the bathroom, "Man...that felt...good. I haven't said that to anyone...except for my house." He looked down at the girls, who had disconnected from the horrific horror game and started talking amongst themselves.

Before he did his business, he grabbed an empty jar, labeled it "PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS!", and dropped a quarter in it, "Ah, call it foreshadowing..."

While Lincoln was upstairs, the girls had kept up the conversation.

"He's right, though," Whitney stroked Beatrix's hair, "It's really soft...and really long. How do you manage to not go nuts over it?"

"Honestly, I don't know how," Beatrix took everyone back to a few of her struggles.

Like when she didn't do her hair correctly and she ended up looking like a grudge monster.

Or when she couldn't find her pens, and had to have a friend scour her hair because they were swept up by the strands.

Or when there was no where for the sweat on her back to go because her hair trapped everything between the skin and the hot sun.

And worst of all, the snag. Not just the locker, but by the car door, the bushes, her own backpack, the weather...she even snagged her friends' hair sometimes.

Beatrix got a laugh out of everyone in the living room. "Don't get me wrong, I like my hair. It's just the nuisances that come with it."

"I should tell Leni just to use a wig!" Beck quipped, "She wants to have her hair go back to the 70's, but she wouldn't bring up the snags that nag."

"Hahahaaa!" Beatrix laughed, "Just don't tell her to use an unhealthy amount of shampoos and conditioners."

"But your hair goes so well with any outfit," Whitney commented, "I can't even get into an XL hoodie without something going wrong."

"Oh!" Carol piped, "I heard a story about that from Luan a couple months back!"

"This I gotta hear!" Dana chimed in.

"What's the story behind this?!" Kat pestered.

"Uh, come on," Whitney tried to dissuade them, "We really don't need to-"

**—(TOO LATE: FIVE MONTHS AGO)—**

Lincoln and Luan were "persuaded" by Lori to surprise her with a gift, so they went to the mall to find a suitable sweater.

"Why didn't we bring Leni again?..." he wondered.

"Probably because she'd sow a sweater over her fashion sense and her hot air," Luan quipped.

"Haha, like she'd be capable-Huh?" Lincoln noticed Whitney struggling to properly put a hoodie on her head, "Isn't she one of Lori's friends?"

"We can ask her help!" Luan bolted towards Whitney, "Hello there!"

"Oh! Who's there?!" Whitney couldn't see, as the hoodie moved her hair to cover her face.

"Pffttt-hahahahahahahaha! Are you in need of a _DO_-over?!" The first of many puns Luan threw at her.

"Can you just get this off me?!" Whitney screamed.

"I got it!" Lincoln just had one finger on her hair, and somehow all three were shocked, "YOWCH!"

"Woo! I didn't think you're new look would be this _shocking_!" Luan's Pun-day, and the bystanders' Groan Day, officially began.

**—(END FLASHBACK)—**

Everyone laughed, except Whitney, "I had no idea that fashionable styles would be insufferable..."

"Especially leggings," Mandee muttered, "Bad hair can be fixed. Bad leggings can't."

Good timing too, because their moment was interrupted by Jordan and Mollie pushing the door open and leading the girls inside, all clothed, giggling and looking around.

"Uh, Hey, Jordan," Dana called, "What's the giggles for?"

"Butt-zilla...Butt-zilla has risen..." Jordan and Mollie whispered.

"She stomps out its earthquaking stomp as we speak," Nikki tried to contain her laughter.

"Whaaat?..." Mandee didn't believe them, "Carlota can't be that plump."

"She wasn't," Cristina laughed, "but somehow, she is now..."

"Come on! It's not that bad!" Carlota emerged from the backyard, "I just ate a little food, that's all!"

All of the girls, minus Ronnie, were mesmerized by Carlota's sudden jump in size, "OH...MY...GOULASH..."

"Rawr," Ronnie Anne made arm motions over Carlota's neck, "I am the devourer of foods."

Carol and Beatrix couldn't resist, "What...happened..."

"Nothing has happened," Carlota got defensive, "I'm the same as I was when I got here!" She pulled out a picture herself pre-party, "See?!" in which she was noticeably slimmer than her current self.

No one bought it, "WHAT...HAPPENED..."

"I'll tell you what happened," Ronnie Anne jumped over Carlota and landed inside, "Get this. Paula ate a couple ribs and drank a soda. Miss Munchie Moo-Moo here ate up _half the food table_!" Slightly irritated, "And-_and then_! She jumped on me like a saggy mattress! Her mattress was super heavy and super saggy, it actually covered my hands and head!" To Carlota, "How much you wanna bet you weigh as much as everyone else combined?"

"I'll wager my leggings, thank you very much," Carlota shoved Ronnie aside and...attempted to put her leggings on, "I just...need to...get my...GRRR...COME OOOOOOOON..." She did get them on, "There! Nothing to it!" But the moment she tried to take a step, the leggings ripped from the side down, causing an uproarious laughter to set off the entire house.

That got Lincoln out of the bathroom, "AAAAA! I heard it! Who did what to-"

He saw the girls laughing at Carlota's demolished leggings.

Carlota yanked them off, frustrated, "You know what? Who needs these stupid things hiding my natural beauty? I can show my stuff just fine on my own." She threw the leggings off...

...unknowingly hanging them from Lincoln's head. "That's the usual reaction," he groaned as he put another quarter in his SURROUNDINGS jar.

"Well, look on the bright side," Nikki leaned on Ronnie's shoulder, "You lifted all of us plus her. You're super strong, you know that?"

"If only you saw what I saw," Ronnie joked, "Butt-Zilla 2: the Second Butting!"

"How about the Second Legging?" Lincoln walked up to them, leggings wrapped in a scarf.

"Ha! Do you know what they've been on?!"

"I do, and I must say..." Lincoln took a whiff of the "scarf", "Peeeeeeeyew!" He got Ronnie and Nikki to laugh again. "Hey, Jordan? Do you have any bigger leggings?"

"No, I don't have-" Jordan was cut off by squealing girls.

"Leggings?! I am in desperate need of a new pair!" Jackie said.

"Why don't I get some matching skirts to go with them?" Mandee suggested.

"And I'm in dire need of a hairstylist!" Beatrix said.

"How about some outfits, too?" Then Renee.

"Yeah! Summer fling, wardrobe update!" Then Carol.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! We should stop by the arcade after!" Then Mollie.

"And maybe enjoy a slice of the nightlife for once?" Then Kat delivered the final blow.

Everyone started egging on each other to venture out into the city and explore the world of the nightlife.

"Whoa..." Lincoln muttered, "What just happened?..."

"Uh, may I?" Ronnie held up a quarter.

"Sure," Lincoln help the jar and saw it go in.

Paula giggled at that sight, "I never knew how adorable you two looked till now."

"Uh...really?" They both said.

"Hah, don't mind me," Paula wagged, then she turned to the girls, "HOLD IT!" Everyone stopped, "How are we gonna get to the mall? It's pretty far from here, and walking at night's a big no-no."

"We can use one of my cars," Jordan walked into the kitchen, "My family left a van here in case we needed to make a trip, so the other keys are right here!"

"Really?" Lincoln piped, "We can just drive off?!"

"Uh-Huh!" Jordan threw some keys, "Carol! Catch!"

"Got'em!" Carol rallied the group, "Ok, gang! Let's head out for a night of high spirits!"

All the other girls cheered, except Haiku who gave an approving nod, Maggie who stuck close to Haiku in case any one got out of control,

and Carlota, "In a car? Bleh, those tight spaces and static fabrics are gonna work horrors on my hair."

"Well, look at it this way," Ronnie Anne nudged, "I can help you control your...feasting impulse."

"I told you, it's not that bad!"

"Lighten up, woman!" Stella urged, "When's the last time we all hung out together with no one screaming in our ears?"

"In a giant group, nonetheless!" Lincoln got excited, "We could make so much noise, no one can ignore us!"

"Oh! We should stop by a clothing outlet and make our own fashion disaster monster!" Ronnie said.

"I wanna see a knickknacks store just to-"

They didn't go out as far as the front porch before they bumped into Dana.

"OOF!" Lincoln was rear ended into the driveway, "Uh, what happened?...And, where are the cars?!"

Everyone wandered the front yard to see if there were any cars left, while Jordan just kept walking to the front. No one could find anything, except Renee.

"Jordan?" Renee said, "Is that all we have?..."

The only thing left in the driveway... and it was a transporter van, decorated in a 70's vibe. At first, everyone was a little confused with the vehicle, but some started to warm up to it.

"Ooo," Jackie inspected the van, "I'm getting a very chill vibe from this."

"I dig the welcoming colors, too," Cristina commented.

"And it looks more roomy than a normal T2," Carol saw inside, "You change the arrangement of the seats?"

"My custom design," Jordan bragged, "It's a little on the smade it so we could spend more proper relaxation in there."

Carol unlocked the van, "Sounds like my kind of ride!"

"I dunno..." Becky said, "Can we all fit?"

"It's the only vehicle we've got," Jordan shrugged, "We'll just have to make it work."

"Ok, people! Hop on-WAAAAA!" Beatrix was lifted into the van by the group scampering inside.

"Shotgun!" Lincoln made it to the passenger seat, "Wow...roomy, indeed. Oy vey..." He was interrupted by Jordan, Renee, and Nikki giggling and snuggling up to him.

"Hold it, you guys!" Whitney scooped the four up, "You need a supervisor, right?" She sat in with them and started playing with their hair.

Ronnie saw the shotgun scene play out, "Huh...whaddaya know...and I thought he looked adorable in 5th Grade..."

She didn't know that everyone else had already made it into the van, and Carlota was right in front of the opening. With everyone squeezing into the backspace, there was only a small gap near the bottom for her to go in.

"Uh...Ronnie Anne," Carlota called out, "A little help here?"

"What's wrooooh..." Ronnie Anne saw the small hole, "Yeah, there's no way either of us can fit through that."

"Lighten up," Carlota denied, "Have a little faith, why don't you. I'll get through that no problem." She was able to push her upper body through the hole, but her hips got jammed, "Urk! Huh? Come ooooooon..."

Ronnie Anne just rolled her eyes, "Gimme a break..." She rammed herself in her older sister's behind, "What did Abuela say about eating too much too fast?!"

"Rrrgh...just push harder!" Carlota growled.

Ronnie just kept shoving, "I'm...trying!...See?!...This is what happens...when you eat too much!..."

"Whatever!" Carlota scoffed, "Just get me in!"

"Ok, if you insist...TORIYAAA!" Ronnie Anne pulled a power push and got everyone inside.

"Are you ok?" Carol heard the commotion and tried to close the door, "Hoo, boy...this one's a tough pillow to de-fluff."

"And there's no hole left. What do we do now?"

Carol relaxed her, "I've got this." She pushed as many heads as she could reach down, allowing Ronnie to move in to the back. Then, she cracked her knuckles and gave the door two hard pushes, one to fully squeeze Carlota into the seat, and one more to slam the door shut. "Whew...well, shall we?" She went back to the Driver's seat, "Ok, people! Where to first?"

All kinds of answers, none of them distinguishable.

"Hehehe, I think we can do it all," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, why not?" Carol smiled and started the engine.

"Alright!" Lincoln cheered, "Commence Operation Make This Summer Unforgettable!"

The moment the van took off, everyone not in the driver or passenger seats propped their heads out of the window, "YEEAAAHHHH!!!!!"


	4. Night Out 4

The gang was on its way. The van zipped past the neighborhoods when the girls had enough of getting squished with Carlota and opened the windows. From then onward, while they were coasting down the lonely highway, they were enjoying the refreshingly cool breeze of the dawning summer night.

"Man, I love this!" Paula said, "The wind in your hair, the fresh in your lungs...I've never felt so alive!"

"And that tingling feeling all over your skin!" Beatrix agreed, "While I'm out volunteering, this is what I wanna drive to every day!"

"Well, it's better than right before we started, Yeah?" Maggie popped out of the roof's open window, "That girl is cellulite incarnate!"

"I've tried everything to get her to slim down," Ronnie Anne said, "She'd rather go down on fake eyebrows than go down to the local track!"

"Ugh," Maggie continued the conversation, "What is in that butt of hers to make her grow? I can't even hear myself think, she squished me so hard!"

"Better than the pile driver she gave me when she tried to get past the door," Kat groaned.

"Seriously," Beck popped up, "Next time we go out, we're avoiding the restaurants and walking until our butts hurt."

"Ooh!" Beatrix pointed, "Mall town dead ahead!"

The van pulled over into the parking lot.

"We're here!" Carol turned off the engine, "Everyone, time to-ahahahahaha!" She saw Whitney on Lincoln's lap, with her back against the window, "How? You were on her lap when we left!"

"It's a long story," Lincoln snuck another quarter in his SURROUNDINGS jar.

"Right. Whitney, go easy on them," Carol left the wheel to pry the other door open.

"I think it's comfy like this," Nikki wagged her arms and legs.

"Speak for yourself," Jordan wound up getting Whitney's hair in her face, "Hey, Whitney-PTUI! Why's your hair so puffy?"

"Well, I'd like to say that it's naturally puffy, but I keep getting-"

Renee rolled her eyes, which got a laugh from Lincoln and Nikki.

"Droning on, as usual?" Lincoln joked.

"Tell me about it," Renee groaned.

"Well, at least we can't hear the roars of the monster," Nikki got another laugh out of him.

But Renee's eyes were on another woman on the opposite side of the street. She tapped Whitney's elbow, "Well, at least you're not anything like that girl..."

"Huh? I can't see where you-Whoa..." Whitney found the woman she was talking about. Soon, Jordan, Lincoln, and Nikki has their eyes on the woman as well.

The woman had curly hair like Whitney, except bigger, like a 6-foot beach ball. She walked to her apartment door, but when she tried to get inside, her hair got jammed in the doorway. It was a good minute before she managed to get her hair fully inside.

"Yep," Whitney said, "I'm getting a haircut."

"I think Leni might be able to help with that," Lincoln muttered.

"There's a stylist inside, I'm sure..." Renee covered her hair.

"My hair hurts just watching that," Jordan said.

"How did she survive with that hair for so long?..." Cristina questioned.

"Mayhap she has received otherworldly assistance," Haiku popped in.

"Anyone wanna borrow my hoodie?" Nikki pulled down her hood and got a chuckle out of the front seat.

Carol then knocked on the door, which scared everyone on the seat.

"Hello?" She said, "Wanna get out some time tonight?"

"Hold up," Lincoln reached out and grabbed Whitney's back to make sure no one fell over, "Ok! Open!"

Carol opened and eased Lincoln's group out.

"Oh!" Whitney stretched her legs out and bowed to him, "Why thank you, kind sir!"

Lincoln got in his French accent, "Not at all, mademoiselle."

He got a flirty squeal from most of the girls in the group. Most of the girls stepped out to see Lincoln try to woo them with his French demeanor.

Except Carlota, who was one step away from leaving the van until she noticed her nails got scratched, "Hmm...maybe I should get a quick manicure before-OOF!" She was interrupted by someone shoving the lower of her...lower.

"Hey, Carlota?" Mollie said slightly irritated, "You mind getting off before we suffocate under your...you know?"

"Your unnecessarily soft plumper?" Paula nagged.

"Yeah, look," Mollie gave one more shove, "Ugh...really soft..."

"Ok, ok," Carlota stepped off, allowing the last of the group to disembark.

"Phew... is that the last we'll ever hear of Butt-Zilla?" Mollie couldn't help but ask.

"I hope so..." Paula said.

Five minutes later, the gang stepped one foot into the enormous shopping town, and immediately became entranced by the colorful lights and the hustle and bustle of the many outlet stores that lined the streets.

"Feast your eyes, gang," Lincoln took point, "For this one night only, the whole world is at our fingertips!"

"We shall conquer all we set our feet upon," Haiku walked to his side, "None will withstand our wrath."

"That's a little harsh..."

"But we're ready to stamp out our mark!" Renee punched the air.

"And I'm gonna make some noise!" Mandee said.

"Gear up, guys!" Jordan said, "This is gonna be the best day ever!"

"So," Ronnie Anne took his hand, "Ready to get it on?"

"You know it," Lincoln winked at her before striking a commander pose, "Everyone follow my lead!"

What followed was definitely something for the memory books. Lincoln and the gang led the charge into the night. Their first target was a beauty salon, where everyone felt like a real beauty, except Lincoln who passed on everything but a hair styling. Whitney was thinking about getting rid of her big puffy hair, but Lincoln convinced her to give it another chance, and Jackie convinced a stylist to help bring out the fullness of the hair.

Then came the string of clothing stores. Everyone bought something for themselves but...the older girls were having fun trying on various outfits, and having a ball with Carlota's fleshy overstretching every set of leggings she tried; Lincoln and the younger girls were going nuts, as with each piece of clothing they donned, they changed their personalities to fit the piece they wore...including underwear.

The next target was a game store, where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were playing a demo for a fighting game, and somehow the girls' took sides on a best of five. They cheered so much that the shop owner got sucked into the vibe and handed Lincoln a free copy of the game.

Then, they went to a toy store, where the older girls had fun reliving some of their childhood memories, and the younger kids were busy building new ones, including a full sized Ace Savvy built by Lincoln, Ronnie, Renee, Paula, and Kat.

The last stop on the first half of their adventure was a full on arcade, where they all partied as hard as they possibly could. Laser tag, dance games, races, shooters n' smashers, and everything in between. There wasn't a single game and activity left untouched when it was over.

Throughout the adventure, Ronnie Anne took special notice of Lincoln and how well he got along with so many girls of varying ages. She was astounded by how he was able to adapt to each girl's personality. That, in turn, made them want to stay by his side and have him lead them into more adventures and tell more stories. She got a little jealous of just how many girls he was able to charm, but then again she's one of them. Plus, she's made memories with the girls as well. She just kept close to Lincoln and enjoyed the ride.

After all that heckle and speckle, they finally decided to rest at a food court, where they talked about everything they did in the past few hours, and everything they wanted to do in the next few hours.

Everyone grabbed a bite to eat, but Carlota was stopped by Becky, "Uh-uh. Salad bar."

"What?! I'm just gonna grab a couple fr-"

"Salad. Now."

Everyone else was eating a small meal. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were cracking jokes with everyone else, Lincoln more so because he was more knowledgeable in girl stuff. Ronnie Anne just watched as some of the girls listened in on his imitation French man accent.

"Oyblo?" Stella interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey!" Ronnie Anne snapped out of it.

"It's not like you to just zone out like that. What's going through your mind?"

"Well-"

"Is it about Lincoln?" Haiku butted in.

"How did you manage to snag an adorable little guy?" Cici asked.

"I don't know. I just did it," Ronnie was quick to answer, "I thought he looked cute with that white hair, but that was it. We just had it."

"Aw, it's an instant connection!" Mollie swooned

Cici nudged, "They're one of a kind!"

"One of a Huh?" Ronnie almost didn't catch that last phrase.

"I think you might have rubbed off on him," Stella said, "look what he's doing now!"

Lincoln rambled, "And then, she just gloated her gut over the high flying sky and slammed down the moon like a giant dragon that popped into the door of the water tower! AAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Three of the older girls joined him in howling at the moon.

"Whoa...where did he get that from, I wonder?" Stella said.

"It was not made aware to you because it never need to be," Haiku said, "He's always had that in him, and you two always shared it."

Ronnie Anne took another look at him. He didn't notice how any of the girls were joining in on his antics; he was just having fun.

"Heheheh, I wish you hadn't told me that now," she blushed a little.

"Well, now that you know what he can do," Stella grinned, "what are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh, you better not!" Ronnie Anne poked her shoulder.

"Go on, Ron!" Stella urged, "Get up there!"

Mollie wrapped herself around Ronnie's arm, "Else someone snatch him awaaaaay," she teased.

"Oh, get off!" Ronnie laughed and went over to Lincoln, who got himself caught in a singing moment with the others, "Yo, Lame-o!"

"Oh! Hey, Ronnie Anne!" He stopped, "What's up?"

"So, I see you're having a ball with us girls, yeah?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it was possible I could let loose like this!" Lincoln wiggled his arms, "I could never get out the cramps around my sisters."

"Huh..." Ronnie Anne then turned to the girls standing next to him, "So, he gets along swimmingly with you all, huh?"

"I know," Mandee caught on to her act and- "He even said that he loved us..." -said the beloved...

"Mandee, SHH!" Lincoln, Carol, Beatrix, Kat, Whitney, Dana, and Becky were too late.

"Oh, really..." Ronnie Anne and Mandee shared a wink, and Ronnie allowed the candle of jealousy to ignite her...playful side? "Ok, then riddle me this."

"Uh, riddle who now?" Lincoln started to sweat as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and got very close.

She stared at her nails for a little bit, "How come a prepubescent 12 year old _hot_ _rod_ could easily say that line to a group of teenagers who are _**way**_ out of his league," then she smirked at him, "but he couldn't say it to his own girlfriend of his age, hm?"

"Well, it's not like I couldn't say it-"

"Wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait..." Maggie butted in, "You two never ONCE said it to each other?"

"I like to think that actions speak louder than words?" Lincoln said.

"True," suddenly Cristina, "but did you know that actions speak loudest with words?"

"Is this that rare one-of-a-kind playmate/soulmate love?" Jordan's interest peaked.

"There's way more than meets the eye, you know?!" Lincoln got flustered, "it's not like no one knows, so...wait, what did you just call me?"

That got a big laugh out of the whole group. And it made his cheeks turn beet red, "*SIGH...* I warned me..." he dumped whatever loose change he had left into his SURROUNDINGS jar.

"Oh, Lincoln, you're such a cute little yutz," Paula hugged him.

"But in a good way," Kat added.

"I hate to admit it," Maggie said, "but your simple straightforward nature's kind of endearing..."

"Heck, it's even rubbed off on me a little," Renee said.

"Oh, I might have overloaded that part a bit," Ronnie Anne sneaked in a kiss.

"OH-Uh...Heheheh," Lincoln had to catch his breath on the seat, "I just forgot what we were doing..."

Then, all the girls started to take turns sitting on his lap.

Ronnie Anne saw Carlota walking beside her, "Ok, I admit it. You were right. He is adorable."

"Lighten up, Ron!" Carlota said, "It's ok to feel a little bubbly every now and then!"

"Bubbbbb..." Ronnie Anne's eyes widened in horror when she saw her sister's backside.

"Ok, you've made your point!" Lincoln escaped the girls' seat, "Now, let's get back on track before-"

"Oh, there's my little plush chipmunk!" Carlota knelt down and hugged him.

"Oh! Haven't seen you since-" Lincoln stopped short of seeing her butt somehow slightly swollen, "Butt-Zilla 3...The _Thigh_fecta..."

"Oh, no," Carlota pushed him away, "Not you, too."

"Uh...you didn't eat anything else, did you?" Ronnie slowly approached with caution, using Carol as a human shield.

"All I had was a salad," Carlota responded.

"Ah, it's actually the crud way before the salad," Carol smirked.

"Oh, we really don't need to-"

**—(TOO LATE: TWO HOURS AGO)—**

Carlota was holding a pair of leggings, "Hey, Carol? Do you think these will fit?"

"Dunno," Carol said, "Let's get you a fitting room..."

Five minutes later, Carlota struggled with her pair of leggings, "Rrrgh! Come on...GET IIIIIIIIIIIIIIN..."

"Need help?" Kat popped in.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Carlota asked.

"Carol said you needed help," Kat went in and grabbed the leggings, "Ok...just get it...oveeeeerrrrrRRRRRRRRR..."

"Maybe if I..." Carlota tried to stuff some of her flesh into the leggings, but they only stretched out even further.

"GET OVERRRRRR..." Kat kept pulling the leggings, but she couldn't get through the giant butt.

Girl Jordan, and Cristina just took a small peek through a crack in the door. They slowly whispered, "Butt-Zilla 3...The _Thigh_fecta..."

They were jolted back by Carlota throwing the leggings at the door.

"You know what?! I'm gonna go with my original plan!" Carlota shouted, "I'm just gonna stay in my swimsuit!"

"Yeah, Carol said she thought you'd say that," Kat dragged her out and into the women's summer wear section.

Leaving Girl Jordan and Cristina behind.

"I have discovered all that is abominable..."

"Maybe we should do a sports day instead..."

**—(FLASHBACK END)—**

Everyone got out a big laugh,

except Carlota, "You know, I am appalled that leggings don't come in a bigger size."

and Jordan and Cristina, who hugged Ronnie Anne.

"Psst..." Ronnie whispered, "Got a couple more."

"Right," Lincoln took their three quarters and deposited them in his SURROUNDINGS jar.

"Ahhhhhh, I needed that..." Dana stretched, "So, where to next?"

"You know what?" Lincoln said, "Let's let Maggie decide."

"Huh?" Almost everyone seemed surprised. But Ronnie Anne was touched. For all the little details he seemed to constantly miss, he never once stopped thinking about how people interacted with each other. And he was spot on this time, seeing how Maggie was in the background this whole adventure. Maybe she should do the same for Carlota.

"Maggie?" Mollie and Mandee muttered, "Really?"

"Why her?..." Renee and Cici asked.

"Uh, question?" For now, Ronnie butted in, "Did anyone hear Maggie say anything outside of a simple greeting?"

Maggie didn't mind being in the background, but she never expected him to help her onto the high road. She was...ever so slightly softened by his gesture. Everyone gave it a quick thought, then realized that he was right.

"Thank you for your patronage," Lincoln quirked as he and Ronnie Anne took quarters from them and tossed them in his jar, "Your generous contributions will go directly towards the next hangout."

"Dude, come on," Maggie said, "You have to lump me in with these preps..."

"I know, but I figured you should get the spotlight once in a while," Lincoln smiled at her.

"Grrr..." Maggie walked away and motioned the crowd to follow her, "Alright, fine. I will take them away to somewhere truly special."

As Maggie led the gang out of the food court...

"Lincoln, no offense, but are you sure about this?" Jackie asked him.

"For all we know, we could go down some back alleyway..." Beatrix said.

"Hey, relax. Let's have a little fun with it," Lincoln assured them, "I mean, we already basically went everywhere. What could surprise us this time?"


	5. Night Out 5

Maggie led the gang to an abandoned supply shop...an entire street away from the mall.

"Here we are," she said, "The hallmark of depression and abandoned dreams..."

"Welp," Mollie muttered, "I'm calling it here."

Nikki peered into the glass double door, "I dunno, Mollie. I'm seeing some pretty sweet knickknacks to play with in there."

"They're not knickknacks," Maggie said, "They're priceless items."

"I don't get it."

"Either way," Lincoln looked for a way in, "This is the perfect opportunity to explore uncharted corners! Come on! Let's get inside!"

The gang scanned every part of the shop but there was no easy way in. Eventually, Dana and Nikki had to pry the doors open with a crowbar.

"Whew...So," Dana said, "who wants to step in?..."

"I'll go," Maggie walked inside without batting an eye, "since no one else will."

Ronnie Anne was about to go in when she noticed Carlota walking away from the entrance.

"Hey, the door's this way!" Ronnie called, "Everyone is already going in?"

"Not me," Carlota stomped, "I just know they're gonna keep nailing me for my huge butt!"

"Where are you going?!" Ronnie Anne ran after her.

"I'm gonna get inside my own way," Carlota tore off an opening to an air vent, "found this before they found the crowbar. What do you think?"

"Ok, now I'm worried," Ronnie said, "You'll definitely get stuck before you can-"

"Before I can do what, Ronalda?" Carlota griped, "I'll show you! I'll go through this dust tomb by myself!" She climbed in.

"Wait for it..." Ronnie motioned.

"AAAAA!" Carlota got both her thighs stuck at the opening, "Uh, sis?! A little help here?!"

"Wow, Mollie really did call it," Ronnie Anne tried to give her a few shoves to ease her in.

"Ow! Hey! Agh!" Carlota screamed, "Ok, never mind-Ow! It's not movi-Oof!"

"No dice," Ronnie said, "I think you've wedged yourself in for good this time!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean, your butt Really is too big!"

"Nonsense! My butt is never too big!" Carlota gave herself fifteen seconds before she realized she was stuck. She started to squirm, "Urgh...come on! Get through! AAAAA! Help!"

"And here we go," Ronnie Anne cracked her knuckles and prepared to free Carlota from the struggle.

"Ronnie?! I hear cracking! What are you gonna do?!"

"Something that'll get you out in one swoop," Ronnie began charging energy, "but you have to promise me you won't scarf off the food anymore."

"Ok! Ok! I promise! Just get me outta here!"

"On it..." Ronnie focused her hands on the points of impact, took three steps back, "LOUD NOISE!" And gave the butt one hard push, just hard enough to send Carlota inside.

"I'm free! I've been freed!" Carlota cheered, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Don't mention it," Ronnie Anne climbed in, "Mention how your butt looked bigger, because there's no way it was the leggings' fault." She held up something that fell out of Carlota's pocket during the push: a wrapper for a chocolate covered biscuit.

"Ugh, ok..." Carlota sighed, "I snuck a few chocolate covered biscuits from the party into my purse, and ate them during the trip...I couldn't help it, ok?! They were so good!"

"Like I said," Ronnie covered the vent, "No more scarfing off the food."

"What was that?!" Beatrix and Nikki found them, "We heard some moaning and then a big thud-"

"Relax, guys," Ronnie relaxed them, "It's just..." she quickly caught herself about to egg on Carlota, "...uh, I wanted to find another way in besides the obvious front door."

"Oh..." Beatrix said, "So, that was you, and not-"

"Yep! Me! Didn't mean to startle you."

"Too late for them," Nikki pointed to the cowering group of Stella, Cristina, Jordan, and Mandee.

"Come on!" Beatrix walked them over, "There's so much to mess around with!"

"Hold up, where's everyone else?" Carlota asked.

"Everywhere else," Beatrix used her phone as a flashlight, "look."

Carlota saw. The shop was huge, bigger than any store they visited today.

Ronnie walked with her group, exploring the shop and its many artsy supplies. She was having fun twiddling with the various items, even scaring some of other girls. But the real kicker was when she interacted with them.

"Psst, Nikki. Look at this!"

"Ooooh," Nikki took the quilt, "Someone's been making a home for the rats."

"Eww, no!" Beatrix and Carlota shrieked, "Get it away!" They backed up into what seemed like a portrait of a girl's head.

"Uh, I don't think that's supposed to be here?..." Beatrix muttered.

"Nothing's supposed to be here. It's abandoned," Carlota tried to mess with the picture frame, "Why don't they just-"

It croaked a groan.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" They hid behind Ronnie and Nikki, who immediately recognized the girl and laughed.

"Nice one, Cici," Nikki fist bumped.

"Thanks!" Cici dropped her picture frame, "Though I had help," she pointed to Haiku, who removed the black blanket covering their bodies. They then ran off to find more stuff and annoy the other girls.

"Hey, question," Ronnie asked Nikki, "What do you think of him?"

"Who, Lincoln?"

"Uh...Yeah."

"Hmm..." Nikki pondered when they saw Lincoln, Mollie and Carol humorously chase down Whitney, Dana, and Renee.

"GIVE ME YOUR SOUUUUUULS!"

"WAAAAAA!"

"Wow, look at them go!" Carlota said.

"Yeah..." Ronnie smiled, "Kinda makes you think, huh?"

"I'll say..." Nikki looked around the shelves of the store, "Uh...I have something in mind..."

"Oh?" Ronnie and Beatrix leaned in, "Let me hear it."

A few minutes later, Stella, Mandee, Jordan, and Cristina were messing with the many supplies in their aisle.

"Hey, check out this!" Cristina showed her makeshift coffee mug, "Remind you of anything?"

"Oh my gosh, you are still hung up on that," Stella nagged.

"What? They can't all be winners," Cristina grinned.

"Come on, Cristina," Jordan grabbed some yarn and playfully imitated Lincoln, "I've thought about it. You thought about it. Why are we fighting this?" And she and Cristina faked a kiss.

They all had a small laugh until they heard a groan.

"Uh...was that you?" Jordan asked.

"I just ate..." Mandee jolted up.

"It's probably the other girls!" Stella said, "There's no one else here, so..."

"Everyone in a group..." Cristina grabbed Mandee and eased her forward. The group tip-toed through the aisle, wondering what could have been lingering near the shop the whole time.

They had no idea that it was Ronnie Anne's group. Ronnie clacked a pair of paint buckets twice. To her acquaintances, it was the signal. To Jordan's group, it was a sign that they messed with something they should've left alone.

"That isn't a sign, is it?..." Cristina quivered.

"It's gotta be Ronnie or Nikki..." Stella muttered, "They do like getting under people's skin..."

Mandee was nonplussed, "Ok, very funny! Now come on out so we can take you out!"

Up above, Beatrix and Carlota let loose a blanket with multiple shades of red and brown, and then Nikki activated her cell phone's flashlight.

Jordan and his friends heard a fluttering noise and turned around.

"Ok, that-**AAA!**"

The instant they started to back away, Ronnie Anne donned her makeshift mask and delivered the final scare, "ROOAAAARRRR!"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The target group were scared witless.

"Ahahahahahaaa!" Ronnie took off her mask, "What're you so afraid of?!"

"What the...Ronnie?!" Stella was shocked, until he saw who was above and below the blanket, "Sheesh! Can't even give us a little breather, can you?!"

"Hahahaha! Actually, this was Nikki's idea!"

"Wait...really?" Stella acted suspicious, "Nikki and...Beatrix?"

"Nope," Nikki walked over, "Just me."

"Oh..." Jordan sighed, "We need to stop with the sudden whiplashes..."

"Well...that was a good one," Cristina said, "I'll say that much."

"Ugh...leave it to them to create and ruin moments..." They heard Maggie grunt.

"I think they created a good moment," Paula said.

"Hah, no way..."

And Jordan's group parted ways with Ronnie's group to find something else to mold and make their own.

"Gotta admit," Beatrix said, "That felt pretty good!"

"I'll say..." Carlota said...before she noticed something off, "Hey, what's that smell?"

Beatrix just needed one whiff, "Bleh! What smells like beef juice?!"

Nikki sniffed around, "Follow me," and led the group to a broken- "Whoa...expired perfume...who broke it in the first place?"

"I don't think that matters anymore..." Ronnie shushed them, "Listen..."

They heard growling outside.

"Nobody move..." Lincoln whispered to his group, "Nobody make a sound..."

"There's dogs that smell that stench!" Dana yelped, "How's not making a sound gonna help us?!"

"It has come," Haiku said, "In our darkest moment..."

"Get real," Cici hid behind a shelf, "There's no ghosts here-"

-BARK-BARKBARK!-CRASH!-

They all heard a group of dogs barge in through the front door and the vent.

"DEMONS!" Maggie screamed.

"Ruuuuuuuuun!" Lincoln gave the signal to run.

The dogs scattered and chased after each group.

"Stay together!" Ronnie Anne shouted to her group, "No one stays behind!"

Everyone ran in different directions to try and outwit the dogs. Since this was a shop full of shelves, they used the classic criss-cross tactic, coordinating with whoever they saw to cross aisles and disorient the dogs. But most of the time, the girls ended up butting into each other, and the dogs rammed into some of the shelves in the shop.

After some time running Lincoln ran parallel with Ronnie Anne.

"We can't keep running forever!" She shouted.

Lincoln grabbed a trash lid, "I'll ward them off! You get everyone outside!"

"Are you nuts?!" Carol screamed, "You'll get dogpiled!"

"We're coming with you!" Jordan screamed.

"There's a perfume attracting them, over there!" Ronnie pointed.

"Game time!" Lincoln grabbed the bottle, "Ronnie, don't come back for me until everyone else is out!"

"Roger!" Ronnie Anne diverted her group to another direction-

"AAAGH!" Beatrix suddenly yelped.

"Bea?!" Carlota screamed.

"My hair!" Beatrix got her hair tangled in a hanging wireframe.

"Carlota, free her!" Ronnie climbed on a shelf, "Nikki, watch the tail end!"

"Ok, it's ok," Carlota worked her way around the wires, "I can untangle it...just need some time..."

"Hurry!" Beatrix pleaded, "Time is something we-"

"FIRE!" Nikki and Ronnie Anne pelted the approaching dogs with as much stuff as possible, while Carlota worked her fingers to free the hair from the wires, "Carl! How long?!"

"Done!" Carlota shouted, "Bea, fall these shelves!"

"On it!" Beatrix waited for Ronnie and Nikki to escape before she and Carlota collapsed the giant shelves, blocking that route for the dogs and buying them time to escape.

They ended up running into a small storage room and locked the door, "Ok, now we need to bail outta here!"

"How about that window?" Carlota pointed to the opposite side.

"Good thinking!" Beatrix ran to the window with Nikki in tow, "Out you go!" Beatrix threw Nikki, who plowed through the window and rolled on her feet, ready to catch the others' landing.

Meanwhile, the other girls were still trying to escape. Cristina and Becky were trapped in a narrow aisle between dogs, until Lincoln and his group came in and rescued them.

"Cristina! Becky!" Lincoln shouted, "I need you to find the door and signal everyone out!"

They nodded and ran. It didn't take them long to find the open door.

"Ok...now what?" Cristina asked.

Becky looked around for anything they could use to make some noise, "We need to call...oh! How about these?" She found a pair of metal sticks and tossed one of them to Cristina.

"Nice! Ready?"

"And...CLANK!"

The two repeatedly slammed the metal on the concrete as hard as they could, sending off a piercing echo throughout the shop that told everyone where they were.

"Where's it coming from?!" Cici screamed.

"Over there," Haiku grabbed her hand, "We must make haste."

"THEY FOUND THE DOOR!" Carol and Whitney shouted, "THIS WAY! HURRY!"

Meanwhile, Beatrix and Nikki had escaped, but Carlota could only fit her upper body through the window.

"What's wrong?" Beatrix said.

"Rrrgh! It's my butt!" Carlota squirmed, "It can't fit through!" She kept squirming, trying to wiggle and shift herself forward, but she couldn't budge an inch, "Ahh! Dang...it!...Should've...skipped the...buffet!...AHH!" She felt a sharp push to her butt, "OW! What are! You doing!"

Beatrix realized that Ronnie Anne was still inside, "Come on! We have to help her!"

She and Nikki grabbed a hand, and kept pulling with the rhythm of Ronnie's pushes.

"It's...working!..." Nikki could feel Carlota slowly sliding out with each pull.

"On 3!" Beatrix signaled, and everyone responded, "One...two...THREE!"

Ronnie Anne rammed into the window with all her might, and popped Carlota out. Beatrix and Nikki caught her.

"Oh! Phew...thanks for that..." Carlota groaned.

"Don't mention it," Nikki said.

"You guys huddle everyone together!" Ronnie Anne went back and barricaded the window.

"Huh?! Where are you going?!"

"Lame-o can't do everything himself!" Ronnie yanked the door knob off and ran back to help Lincoln.

He was catching his breath with Carol, Jordan, Renee, Whitney, and Dana. After dragging the dogs away from everyone else.

"Whew..." Lincoln was wearing an idiotic grin, "What...the heck...just happened..."

"Well...Maggie picked our next hotspot..." Carol wheezed, "and then everything went down the toilet..."

"Things went south really fast..." Dana laughed.

"The heck is wrong with you?!" Whitney shouted, "Why are you laughing when we're about to get eaten?!"

"Because...we just went on...a nigh high rescue mission..." Renee couldn't help but laugh too.

"Oh, shut up..." Whitney growled, "It's only a matter of time..."

"Hey...you got rid of that perfume, right?..." Jordan asked Lincoln.

"Yep...but the stench is still on me..." Lincoln took point again, "They'll be back...right..." he heard growling and readied his trash lid shield, "NOW!" He pushed two approaching dogs back, then bounced his shield into the rest of the pack. He was able to keep them at bay until he was dogpiled. He managed to escape into another corner, with the entire group knocking shelves down to block the dogs' path and buy some time.

"Lincoln! Hey! Lemme see!" Carol used her coat to cover his arm, "It's bad. Whitney, anything to help him?"

"Nope..." Whitney said, "Just a cloth and blanket..." She went to them and cuddled them together.

Renee pointed Jordan to the hallways, where the dogs were trying to smell them out.

"Guys?" Jordan said, "They're coming..."

"Lincoln? Girls?" Dana knelt down, "Are y'all gonna be alright?"

"I'm fine..." Lincoln started getting teary-eyed and tried to get up, "Just...need to-"

"No, stay down," Carol shushed him, "We need to stay calm."

"Sorry, everyone..."

"Huh? Why did you have to apologize for?"

Lincoln looked up at them, far more sorry than scared, "This wasn't how I wanted to end our hangout..."

The girls just needed one look in his eyes to feel some kind of fire well up inside them.

"You know what," Renee took his shield, "You just take all the time you need to rest."

"We'll find a way out," Jordan grabbed a pair of sewing sticks.

"Come on, blubber ball," Carol carried him, "We'll get out of this together."

Whitney grabbed a broken easel, and Dana grabbed some yarn.

"Dang..." Ronnie Anne could see the final battle unfold before her eyes, "It's gonna be a matter of timing, now..."

"Wait for it..." Renee and Jordan whispered.

The dogs have them one second before lunging at them.

"CHAAAAAAAARGE!"

Renee bashed as many dogs as possible while Jordan struck down any that got close. Carol and Whitney wrapped Lincoln around their arms and plowed through anything in their way. Dana acted as the eyes of the group, navigating through the many obstacles and twists, until they saw a faint light.

"That way!" Dana shouted, "Veer right!"

"EEP! Dead ahead!" Renee pointed to a group of dogs that were about to cut off their escape route.

"Keep going!"

"Huh?!" Lincoln jolted, "Ron?!"

"Just shut up and keep running!" Ronnie Anne knocked over several shelves that blocked the dogs' path, clearing the way for the girls to dash out.

"Almost there!" Carol screamed.

"We can make it!" Whitney gasped.

"But not Ron!" Lincoln saw her knock over another shelf that sent the rest of the shop into a domino effect.

Whitney shoved him off to Carol, "On my signal, seal the door!"

"Oh not again!" Dana screamed, "Whitney, don't be a hero!"

"We have to trust her," Carol got everyone out.

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne was having trouble, tiring out as the dogs, and the falling art supplies, slowly caught up to her, "How big is this store, anyhow?!"

A dog was about to pounce on her when a trash lid smashed into it.

"Hey!" Whitney caught the lid, "Long time no see!"

"I ain't no damsel with a distress problem!" Ronnie joked.

Whitney ran with her. Together, they knocked away every piece of dog and debris that fell towards them, until they saw the doorway blocked by several pieces of art stuff. They grabbed the lid shield and rammed through the wall of stuff, making a dramatic exit.

"NOW!"

Somehow, all the girls were in on the seal. They lugged a dumpster over the doorway, locking the dogs inside, at the mercy of the final shelf crashes.

Several loud noises later, dead silence. They waited a full minute.

"It's over..." Lincoln said, "It's finally over!"

Everyone gave a hearty cheer and a big group huddle.

"After all that..." Carol said, "Finally, it comes to a close..."

"Heheheh..." Lincoln cuddled Carol, "Hey, thanks for protecting me."

"Don't thank me," Carol responded, "Thank everyone else."

"Right..." Lincoln smiled, "Thanks, all of you..."

Everyone gathered around him, including Whitney, who laid Ronnie Anne beside him.

"I guess we're both pretty hard up, huh?" Ronnie quipped.

"Yeah, big oops on me..." Lincoln muttered. Then he picked up her head, and laid it on his leg. And then, he kissed her.

"Whoa..." Ronnie Anne was a little shocked, "Where'd that come from?"

"Head over heels? Get it?" Lincoln and Ronnie shared one last laugh before they heard a dog barking at them.

"Oh, come on!" Kat groaned, "We can't have _one_** moment?!"**

Nope. The dog, and a few of his companions, were close to breaking through then barricade.

"Inside, now!" Jordan screamed, "Carol, start the car!"

"I'll watch the door!" Renee grabbed the lid and watched the dumpster rattle, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were moved into the trunk, and everyone else was scurrying to get inside the van. She gripped the lid tightly, as everyone except Carlota was inside.

"Renee, we're all in!" Carol started the van, "Climb on!"

"Uh...hold up..." Carlota groaned, "I can't get it..."

"Oh, no!" Renee panicked, "No no no!" She ran into her butt and pushed her in. She tried several times to close the door, but the bodies of the other girls were pushing Carlota off, preventing the door from shutting. "CAN EVERYONE JUST PLEASE SIT DOWN?!" Her screaming got the girls to sit down, finally giving her enough space to slam the door shut.

"Let's move!" Carol opened the passenger door, and Renee got inside and bolted herself in. The van drove away right when the dogs broke free of the barricade.

"Where to?" Carol asked.

"My house..." Jordan sighed in relief, "I think we can call it an adventure..."


End file.
